Triangle
by porkay91
Summary: When Mari phases and imprints on Jake, no one expected him to fight the imprint so hard. No one expected for there to be another option for her.
1. The Beginning

It was always cold. Always far away. I ran through the forest and felt my heart start to break with every step. I was never good enough, never the one. I found myself at the cliffs edge and looked down into the raging water. How simple it would be to just take one more step and never feel this pain anymore.

"Mari….." I turned and saw some of my pack looking at me in concern. And him. Did he come to see me finally disappear from existence.

 _Mari, step away from the edge._ Leah's voice filtered through my head as her silver mane blew around the chilly air. I looked back at the cliff and looked longingly into the waters abyss.

 _Please._ I turned back to her and walked in her direction. I did not look at anyone as I walked past them and went back to my home. I am Marigold Elizabeth Afraidofbear and I am the imprint Jacob never wanted.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"What about this one?" My mother asked, trying to distract me. It had been a month since my mental break down and no one would allow me alone. I can't be upset with them. Just him.

"It looks nice." I whisper as we walk past more clothes. We leave the boutique and make our way down one of the many sidewalks of Seattle.

"Do you want coffee?" My mom asked as she turned to me. Her worried face turning into a happy one. Her dark brown eyes and long black hair completing the exotic look of her ivory skin. I nodded and we walked into a small coffee shop. I inhaled the scent of strong coffee and sat at a nearby table while she stood in line. I turned my head and saw a man looking at me. He was in his early twenties and had shaggy blonde hair. His glasses were resting on his nose and book was in his hand limply. He smiled slowly showing his dimples and his green eyes brightened. I felt butterflies and smiled small as he nodded at him. I waved back and saw him smile wider. My mother sat down in front of me blocking my view and sat my coffee in front of me.

"What has you smiling?" I blush and look down and play with a piece of my hair.

"Nothing." I mutter and sip on my coffee. We sit and talk for a while before she decides it's time to go back home. I felt a frown form on my lips as I thought of Jacob still trying to get Bella to come back and visit. It was always about Bella. She went to the restroom and as I waited for her I felt the presence of someone standing next to me.

"Hey." I look up and see the guy who was watching me. I blush and say hello back.

"So this might seem really awkward, but I wanted to give you my number. I'm Tristan."

"Marigold." I smile and see him look dreamily.

"Marigold, that's a beautiful name." I blush more as he sets a piece of paper in my hand. "Call me or text me when you have a chance." I nod and see him smile before he walks out the door. He was taller than me by the way he ducked his head when walking out the door. He never let go of our eye contact as he walked out.

"Ready?" I stuff the paper in my pocket and down my coffee before we leave.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 _Hey_

I chew on my thumb as I lay in bed. I don't know why texting a guy should make me so nervous. I looked at my ceiling as I laid in bed. My shoulder length black hair fanned out around me. I feel my phone vibrate and look at it quickly.

 _Marigold? - Tris_

I blush as I read it. It has been a week after all.

 _Yea, sry it took me so long_

I stand up and look out my window and see Seth perched in the backyard. He's on watch duty tonight I guess.

 _It's okay! I'm just happy you wrote me, even if it is 10pm. What are you up to Mari? - Tris_

 _Just laying in bed. What are you up to?_

 _Doing some homework….. Can I call you? – Tris_

I feel my heart beat fast and fix my hair. Wait, he can't even see me. What a dork. I close my blinds and turn the tv on before sitting on my bed.

 _Sure_

A minute later my phone buzzes and I clear my throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Tristan. How was your week?" I smile and feel butterflies again before relaxing.

"It's been good, Just…..working and helping my mom around the house. You?"

"Better now that I'm talking to you. I was hoping I didn't come off as a creeper when I gave you my number." He laughed out and I blushed as we talked through the night. When I heard him yawn, I realized it was 4am.

"I should let you go."

"I should let you let me go. Call me when you get up?" I smile small and feel warmth at being wanted. If only Jacob would treat me like this.

"Yea, I'll call you around 12. Good night."

"Good morning Mari." I laugh and hear the line disconnect and sit in shock. I haven't laughed in months. I feel my phone vibrate and look to see a message from Tristan.

 _Good Morning to the most beautiful nerdy girl I've met in my life. – Tris_

I smile wide and lay down holding my phone. He was wonderful. I felt my smile leave as I thought of Jacob. If only I had imprinted on Tristan instead.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

"Mari, time for patrols!" I hear my father yell down the hallway. I look at the clock and realize I have an hour. I take a shower and come down in a white shirt and some shorts. I see mom made 3 BLT sandwiches and snag them and a bag of chips before sitting down at the table. My dad kissed my head as he grabbed his construction hat and placed it on his balding head. He was around 5'9 and had a chubby build. He kissed my mom and ruffled my brother's hair before leaving. I take my phone out and text Tristan.

 _Good Afternoon :)_

I start into the second half of my sandwich when I see a notification.

 _Hey beautiful Mari_

I smile and finish my food before going outside to see Leah and Seth waiting for me. I shove my phone in my pocket after letting him know I'll be unavailable for a couple hours.

"How'd you sleep?" Leah smirked and I blushed. She looked at me shocked and Seth sniggered.

"She was on the phone talking to someone til 4am." I slap Seth's arm and look nervous. "Relax Mari, secret safe with us. You deserve to be happy." I smile at him and see Leah nod before we hit the tree line and phase. I feel the others in my head and blank out my thoughts. I hear Jacob and of course he is thinking of Bella. The weird thing though, It stung a bit less than it usually does.

 _Okay everyone, we are going to be having some new members._

 _More Girls?_

 _Shut up Collin!_

 _Whatever Leah._

 _Okay guys knock it off. As you were saying Sam._

 _Thank you, Jared. We are going to have some more additions to the pack. Justin and Eli show signs of phasing, so Quil and Paul will watch over them. Mari, you and Leah are going to patrol til 5pm so you guys can be at the bon fire this time. Collin and Brady will patrol during the bonfire._

We all went our separate ways and I felt everyone leave our thoughts.

 _So, you met someone?_

 _Yea, his name is Tristan. Leah…he's amazing._

 _Good, I'm happy you found someone. Seth was right, you deserve this._

 _Thank you…has he…..has he even thought of me?_

 _Mari…._

 _Please._

 _No, he hasn't._

I feel my muscles tense and huff as I run my side of the perimeter. I follow the path I know so well and think about my life. I have been a wolf for 8 months and had imprinted of Jacob the moment I saw him. He didn't want me though. Stating I was too plain compared to Bella. My lightly tanned skin and curves were in no comparison with her. I had been lost in thought for a while and realized it was time to phase out when Collin and Brady's thoughts entered mine. I phased out and realized I was 5 miles down the beach. I pulled my clothes on and walked along the water and pulled out my phone and saw 3 missed messages.

 _I know you're busy, but I wanted to let you know I'm thinking of you. Hope you're thinking of me too – Tris_

 _I hope you had a awesome day at work, school sucks ass. – Tris_

 _Bella is here. Don't be weird. – Jacob_

I frowned at the last message and felt tears prick at my eyes. Deserved more than this. I felt my hone vibrate and saw Tristan was calling me.

"Hey, I was just about to call you." I smile as I see the fire like on the beach.

"Well, I win! I'm just kidding. How was your day?"

"It was draining."

"What's wrong?" I stop walking and look out into the water.

"It's nothing."

"It's okay Mari, you can tell me." I sigh and start walking again.

"It's just that….There's a guy I have liked for a while and he told me that I am plain and nothing. I work with him and he just text me telling me that the girl he loves is here, who happens to be married to someone else, and said for me not to be weird. He's such a jerk and I don't know why I care anymore."

"Because he holds a piece of your heart." I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"He doesn't deserve to though."

"He doesn't, and the very fact that you realize that means you're getting over him. It's okay to feel unrequited love. It lets us understand what we want from someone when love finally does hit us." I smile and wipe my face.

"How are you this perfect?" I hear him laugh and see the others turn in my direction as I got closer. Jacob was with Bella sitting on a log talking with her. I saw him meet my eyes and looked down.

"I try I guess. Besides, if he doesn't see how beautiful you are then he is blind and my luck just keeps getting better.' I giggle and feel eyes on me as I sit on a log by the water. I let my toes play with the sand and sigh.

"And this is the perfect Segway to asking you on a date. What do you say? This Saturday at 6pm? Meet in Port Angeles?" I look up to the sky and decide what the hell.

"Sure. I would like that. Look, I should go. Call you later?"

"Yes, 10pm talkfest is a go." I smile and say good bye before getting off the phone. I look down and see he texted me.

 _Smile and ignore him. Guys like that loooooove to be the center of attention. I meant what I said, he truly is blind Mari. You are more beautiful than the stars. – Tris_

I smile small and sigh before getting up. I see everyone glancing to my left and see Leah smile wide. I look confused until I look with everyone else and see Jacob scowling at me. I roll my eyes and keep walking til I am at the food.

"So, I guess mystery guy is no longer a secret?"

"What?"

"Everyone just heard the end of the conversation." I blush and see Sam and Paul looking at me with shock and Quil gives me the thumbs up. I shake my head and turn back to Leah.

"Why should it be a secret. Not like anyone cares." I pile my food on and sit next to her as we plan my outfit for Saturday.


	2. Love?

"So Red dress or black?" I look at Leah and sigh as she looks thoughtful.

"Black, looks like you want to be kissed." I blush and put it on over my lace underwear and make sure my curls are still perfect. I hadn't dressed up like this ever. I was always the sweats and tennis shoes girl. Because I thought that's what HE wanted. I slipped on my wedges and put on my eyeliner and mascara. I put on lip gloss last and walked into the living room.

"Wow sis, looking good!" I smile small and see mom clap her hands and smile. Dad gives an eye roll and sighs before tossing me the keys and gives me a hug.

"Come home?" I feel my heart break and nod and hug him tighter. I make my way to the car and see the last person I thought I would.

"So, you really have a date?" Jake asks as he leans on my dads truck.

"Umm, yea."

"Well have fun, hope he knows what he's getting himself into." I flinch at his words and shove past him and get in the car. I am half way there when I realize I was crying. I wipe my face and after an 1hr of driving, realize my make up is ruined. I park in front of the restaurant and play with my phone deciding if I should just cancel.

"Mari?" I look up and see Tristan standing in front of the car looking worried. I start crying again and see him rush to the door and open it. He hugs me to him and I realize faintly that he smells of Applewood and pine.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"

"He knew about our date and was by the car when I came out of the house. He said some stuff and I'm just being stupid-"

"Don't say that. He is just being an ass and you have every right to react like you do." He holds me for a while and We just stay there hugging. "Do you want to do something fun?" I look up at him confused and he puts a curl behind my ear.

"Follow my car." I nod and he backs away reluctantly and closes the car door. He jumped into his ford focus and I followed him a couple of blocks to an apartment building. He hops and holds my door open as I get out. I smile and walk with him to the front door. He let's me into the elevator first and when it opens to the 12th floor he walks me to a door and fumble with his keys to open it. It finally opens and he turns the light on.

"This is my humble abode." I smile small and see his one bedroom apartment. I was envious of him having something to keep to himself. 20 years old and I still live with my parents. He walks into the kitchen and slugs his jacket off.

"Anything to drink?"

"Water." He comes out and jesters to my jacket. I take it off and see his eyes widen and blush as he takes my jacket and I take the water.

"You look breath taking." I blush more and sip the water. "So, you must wonder why I brought you here?"

"Kind of." He goes to his stereo and turns on Adele. He chugs his beer and moves his furniture around till there is a open space. He stands in the middle and bows before holding his hand out. I giggle and sit my water down on the coffee table and take his hand. He twirls me around and places his hand on my lower back and holds me to him as we rock to the music. I bite my lip and smile as we turn. Why is this so perfect?

"Mari…..you are perfect. Don't let anyone tell you differently." I blush and see him glance at my lips as I he holds me closer. He leans his head down to mine and I inhale sharply before our lips meet. I feel my eyes close as we stop moving and feel his hands holding my face. I place my hands on his chest and sigh as he deepens the kiss. When he pulls back I open my eyes and see him looking at me with wonder.

"That was more than everything I hoped for." I laughed and he joined me before kissing me again. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and lean into him as the music plays. I hear my stomach growl and look embarrassed as he laughs and hugs me.

"Maybe I should feed you now." I laugh with him and help him fix the furniture before he orders pizza. I sit on the couch and he joins me after turning the TV on.

 **MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

 _Where are you? This is the third bonfire you missed!_

I see Leah's text and sigh as I lean against Tristan. We had been hanging out and kissing every weekend for 3 weeks. It was like a escape being with him.

"Leah?"

"Yea." I whisper as we watch Avengers and eat Chinese food. We were just at the part where the aliens come to the city when my phone rings.

"Where are you!" I sigh and sit up before going into the kitchen.

"I'm in Port Angeles."

"What? When did you go there?" I make another plate of chow mein and teriyaki chicken.

"2 hours ago. I won't be back til 10 or 11."

"Are you with Tristan?" I hear her whisper and know they can still hear her. And me as well.

"Yea, were having a RDJ marathon and eating Chinese." I make my way back and sit down. He leans his head in my lap and I run my left hand through his hair.

"Are you guys a couple?" I look down at him and watch him watch the tv for a while.

"Hello?"

"I don't know. Look, I'll come to the next one. Gotta go."

"Okay, see you later." I hang up and sigh before looking down and see him watching me.

"Are we?"

"Are we what?"

"A couple." I look away from him and then look back.

"I wouldn't say no if you asked me to be your girlfriend." I blush and see him smile wide before sitting up and knocking me back on the couch. He kisses me hard and makes his way to my ear.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I smile wide and kiss him hard and feel his hands on my sides. He kisses me deeper and I moan softly as he nudges my legs open to get closer to me. I feel his hands move up under my shirt and gasp. He puts his tongue into my mouth and my legs make their way around his waist. He leans back and looks at me with hazy eyes.

"Yes." I whisper and yank my shirt off. He looks at my chest and I fight to cover myself. He runs his hands up my stomach and cups my breasts before kissing the tops of them. I shiver and moan as he pulls my straps down and uncovers them. My D cup bra shifts under them and he takes a nipple into his mouth. I moan louder and feel move to the next one. He bites and tugs on them and I'm a breathless mess by the time he's kissing me again. I run my hands along his shoulders and start to unbutton his shirt. He unbuttons my pants and slides his hand into them. I buck off the couch and close my eyes as he rubs against me. Wow, I've never felt like this before.

"Come on." He whispers and stands up. I take his hand and he pulls me against him kissing. He backs me up until we walk into his bedroom and closes the door with his foot. I fall back against the bed and watch him as he takes his clothes off. I watch him like a hawk and my eyes widen when I look down at him. It's not going to fit.

"It will." I look up at his face a blush. Did I say that out loud? He walks over to me and pulls my pants down and looks down at me in my hulk underwear.

"God, you're perfect." I smile and look at him through my lashes. He takes my underwear off and opens my legs before kneeling down. What is he-OH SWEET LORD! I moan loud as he runs his tongue against me. I grab at his sheets and sigh as he delves into me. A wonderful burning sensation in my lower abdomen shocks me and I feel myself on the edge of something. His tongue runs along my clit before sucking and I feel my legs shake as I come.

"TRISTAN!" I feel like a puddle of jello as I come down. He slides up along my body and kisses me hungrily and his green eyes look eerily brighter, as if they're glowing. He nudges my legs apart more and sit up looking down at me.

"I've never….."

"I'll be gentle." He whispers back and slowly pushes into me. I feel him stretching before he stops and leans back down. He kisses me hard as he thrusts in all the way. The pain was horrible for a while and then drifted away. He started a gentle rhythm I gasped as he started going faster.

"God I've been waiting for you for so long. You're so beautiful." I felt my heart soar. The faster he went I noticed his back became tenser. He sat up and rubbed on my nub roughly and I came in surprise. I felt him pumping into me less in rhythm.

"God Mari, I love you. I love you so much!" He yelled as he came. I felt a warmth enter me and saw him stop and look down at me in shock. I stared at him as he looked away from me and then back.

"Ummm…..so….yea." He says and pulls out of me and sits back. I sit up and look back at him with the same shocked face.

"You love me?"

"Yes." He says immediately and I blush as I pull the cover over me.

"How?" He laughs and looks at me intensely.

"You are the most selfless, adorable, sexy, smart, nerdy girl I have ever met in my life. You make me happy beyond what I thought was possible. I just see us together forever. I know –" I cut him off and pull him to me with a kiss.

"I'm not going to lie and say it back to you. But, you are so ingrained as a part of my life, I don't think I could ever see you out of it." He smiled wide and kissed me. We laid down and cuddled for a while before my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Mari, we need you out here. It's Jake…Bella left with Edward. The whole family left. They turning her." I sucked in a breath as Seth talked fast.

"Ok I'll be there soon." I hang up and turn to Tristan who looks at me concerned.

"I have to go. Emergency at work."

"Ok…..you'll come back tomorrow?"

"Yea, 4pm as usual." I smile and kiss him before jumping up and pulling my clothes on. He walks me to my car and kisses me before I drive off and head down the road. I park the truck by a gas station that is closed and run into the woods to phase. As soon as I did, it was like a cluster fuck.

 _Jake calm down._

 _NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING THROUGH THIS SAM!_

 _Jake, she's not even your imprint_

 _Well I wish she was!_

 _What about Mari?_

 _What about her?! She's with her imaginary boyfriend._

 _Actually, I'm right here._ Everyone became silent as I joined the circle and I sighed.

 _So, what's the problem now?_

 _Mari, you smell like sex._

 _Maybe because I was in the middle of something before Seth called me Collin._

 _Get some!_ I shook my head at Quil and heard Jake growl.

 _What? Like you care. This is about you and Bella. You're upset she left to become the undead, get the fuck over it. If she loved you like you loved her, she would have been with you from the beginning. If you want some advice, go take out some trees and find someone who will love you back._

 _Like you?_

 _No, like someone who actually cares._ Everything became quite and I shook my fur and turned around.

 _I have to go get my car. I got out of bed with my boyfriend for this shit._ I huff as I move away. I heard everyone's thoughts of how harsh I was and I tuned them out. I felt my leg vibrate and immediately thought of Tristan with that dopey smile he always wore when he looked at me. I was almost to the car when something knocked me to the left. I shook my head as I stood up and saw a vampire looking at me smiling.

"Well, seems we got us a she wolf." I heard him say before laughing. I heard howling and knew everyone was being called in.

 _We're on our way, an hour out_

I growled and stood and realized there were 7 vampires in front of me. Shit, I fought one that came at me and tossed her aside and felt another grab me and throw me against a tree. I felt a sharp pain and realized my leg was broken. I saw them make a half circle around me and knew I was screwed. At least I didn't die a virgin.

 _Hang on Marigold! Don't give up we're almost there._ Sam said again. I saw them all move at once and prepared to fight off as long as I could when someone got in front of me and a green barrier formed over us.

Tristan?

"Mari, are you ok?" I heard him say sternly and looked at him shocked. How did he know it was me?

"I can read your mind." He came over and checked my leg and green mist enveloped my leg and I felt the pain ebb away. "Are you hurt anywhere else?" I shook my head and he looked at me lovingly before turning around. The pack showed up and took care of the vampires and turned to look at us.

"We have a lot to talk about." I look at him a huff and her him laugh.

 _How did you know where I was?_

"I felt your pain and teleported here. We should get inside. We need to talk and I do not feel safe with you out here." I see him walk over to me, then stop and turn to the pack.

"You must be Jake the asshole, I'm Tristan. Her boyfriend." He turned back to me and touched my paw before we appeared back in his apartment. I phased back and tried not to destroy anything.

"Well, that was not how I imagined meeting you friends."


End file.
